


Kitten Likes To Play!

by Nemesister



Series: Cute Kitten Chronicles! [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Being a stray, no one wanted to know you were there, no one wanted you. You were just another mouth to feed. You had no one until she came along and in return of her gratitude you know only one way to thank her as any good kitten would.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Cute Kitten Chronicles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Kitten Likes To Play!

You had no recognition of where you'd come from or how you came to be, only that the world was large, huge in fact and the people that passed were mean, nasty, selfish humans.

"Shut it you fowl beast!" they'd shout and throw things your way, forcing you to move on.

"Out of my sight!" they'd kick at you.

You were just hungry. Hungry for attention? No, just hungry. Bones stood out a mile, you were nothing but a skeleton with a fleshy furry coat.

"Meow!" was the only thing to come from your tiny little mouth in hopes of reaching someone.

Though as time went by you grew ever so weaker. So to the point, your small cries could no longer be heard by anyone or so you thought.

xXx

However, it would seem someone was on your side. It hadn't looked like it from the start as the heavens opened up and gave everything it had. People rushed back to their homes, doors slamming, shutters and windows following suit.

Weakly you scramble to you feet in hopes of finding somewhat shelter. A ginormous castle that stood out from the rest offered at least some protection from the winds that could have easily swept you with them. The rain that could have beaten your small fragile body to a pulp and the lightning that could have fried you in an instant. But then again you had already survived the odds, there were large dog human creatures that roamed at night. They could have had you as a snack, though you wouldn't fill much of a hole in their stomach.

There's a small opening in the boards in which you can easily fit through. You quickly flatten yourself low to the ground as the wind picks up. Your tiny claws dig into the earth beneath you to brace yourself against the strong biting winds. Once they calm down a little you move on. You squeeze yourself through the gap and wait out the storm. Closing your eyes, you hope for a nice peaceful end. Only it never comes.

"Are you the one that's keeping me up at night?"

Your eyes open slowly to the intrusion of a soft gentle voice. You were met with a face peering through the boards. Bright eyes meeting bright eyes, though she looked nothing like you.

"Come my pet. I won't hurt you."

The boards above you creak and groan a little as she steps down onto the dirt in front of you. Large fingers enter the hole in the wood, wrapping around it to pull it away with ease.

"Come little kitten, I won't hurt you."

Her voice is sweet and rather low sounding for someone her size. When given enough room, she reached a rather large hand inside. It edged closer and closer to you, palm up to show she wasn't going to hurt you. Weakly you drag yourself over, your tiny wet nose sniffing at her fingers before you decide to climb into her palm. It was now time to see what fate had in store for you.

Though this woman may seem gentle now, who was to say she wouldn't crush you in her hand as easily as anything.

You crumple in her palm as she pulls you out slowly, her fingers raising to form a barrier to hold you in place. Once out you're lifted high into the air and into her direct line of sight. She moves her hand to inspect you more closely, seeing nothing but a weakened state.

"You poor, dear." She sighs, face sympathetic of the poor animal in her hand. "Let's get some meat on those bones."

You were then brought to her chest, now resting upon one of her great cushions as she cradled you gently to take you inside. Though there wasn't much heat radiating from her pale flesh, your body heat warmed her and it warmed you back. You start to purr contently to ease the pain and because you felt wanted for once in your life.

As she ducked down to clear the doorway she straightened up again to then be greeted by a woman in a cloak, who also seemed to show delight in you, a the small tiny defenseless creature.

"Is that who we heard crying out in pain? She's so thin, poor thing. I'll get some milk."

"Thank you," the larger woman nodded taking you upstairs to set you on an equally large bed.

You protested at first, having being ripped right from her to be placed somewhere else, though the bed was quite a comfort too. It was the softest thing you'd ever set your paws on. A purr escaped you with utter delight as you knead the bedsheets while wobbling on unsteady feet.

Soon enough the woman in the cloak was back again with a small saucer. The larger woman took it from her to gently sit upon the bed with you. Her large hand scooped you up and placed you on her knee, the saucer being set down right in front of you.

"Drink up my sweet," she encouraged.

You looked at her then at the white substance, bending down while falling to the side as she helped steady you, you started to lap up the milk as fast as you could while two fingers brushed down the fur on your back.

"Such a sweet little thing," she smiled down on you.

You purred once again as you licked the saucer dry.

"Bring her some fish. The freshest you can find."

The one in the cloak rolled her eyes at such an easy chore and soon enough you were dining on fresh fish.

Alcina strokes you as you settle down for the night, even though it was just after evening. You purr as loud as your small body would allow and it makes her smile. Who'd have known the most fearsome looking woman would find you so cute and fascinating.

"I'll join you, kitten."

You feel the mattress move back into position as she stands, you throw a small meow out there to tell her you miss her already.

"Such a demanding little kitten you are," she smiles down on you, pressing a finger to your nose lightly with a soft "boop!"

You smile in return as any cat would. Meowing lightly and swiping at her playfully as she rolls you onto your back to tickle your tummy.

"Don't you want me to join you?" she asks playfully back at you.

You meow and stretch yourself out fully while yawning. Alcina draws back to take the hat from her head. You roll over now to watch her intently. She places her hat down on top of her chest of drawers before sitting down at her dressing table. You see her smile at you through the mirror as she takes out her earrings before combing her hair. You move closer to her. What seems like an eternity of scrambling over the large bed would be nothing to her.

"And what do you think you're about to do, kitten?" she asks, turning to you.

You give her back what she gives you in the form of a small squeak. She smiles again then stands, picking you up in her hand she carries you back to the top of the bed and sets you down on one of the most comfy feathery pillows your tiny paws have ever been placed upon. You can't help but knead it, turn around and curl up while Alcina now starts on her dress.

You yawn as she strips herself of it. She's completely naked apart from her underwear which she also strips herself of to slip on a nightdress that fits to her perfectly, though you'd not understand much of the attraction towards her as you were just a kitten. What would a kitten find attractive about a human after all?

Once at the edge of the bed, she throws back the blanket and climbs in. Her head rests upon the pillow you're curled up on. A burst of air assaults you as she pulls the blanket over herself. She then turns on her side, resting her hand on the pillow next to her face. If it wasn't an invitation, you were still taking it. You stand as she closes her eyes, you climb onto her palm and curl up to sleep. She opens one eye to look at you before resting herself.

xXx

It wasn't long before you were back to full health all thanks to the generosity of the giant lady and her daughter's.

"Stop that," Dimitrescu would tap you lightly with a finger playfully as you sat upon her dressing table to swipe at her lipstick which she needed. "Can I have that, kitten?"

You'd knock it off onto the floor, making her bend down to pick it up. She'd laugh and pet you gently in return. Turning around you'd find yourself met with a double of yourself and would raise your back as high as you could and hiss at them. They always seemed to copy your exact moves and it would seem they too had a beautiful lady that would pet them. How annoying.

"Come, my pet." She would say to you as she carried you around the large manor.

You'd even taken to sleeping under the blankets, laying upon her arm. You'd lay and purr. Although one morning in particular, you felt a strange sentation and everything seemed to start shrinking. What was going on? Were you growing or was everything getting smaller?

Alcina slowly opened her eyes to greet you. The proper you as you now lay with your head resting upon her arm.

"I wondered when you'd show yourself."

She knew what you were even if you didn't? And now what? What would come next now that you'd just shown her what you really were. You opened your mouth, but nothing was said. Had you forgotten how to speak?

"Don't worry, kitten." She smiled as she brought her free hand up to your face. "I'll teach you the basics once again."

You looked utterly confused as you lifted the blanket to see yourself. Your body was furless, but there was at least some hair and that was on your head.

"Come, I'll show you."

She threw off the blanket, exposing you in all your glory as she had a thin nightdress still on. She grabbed one of your hands and pulled you up, guiding you to the mirror she sat you down in front of it. You looked to the real you, your hands feeling at your face before roaming the rest of you body. Again you tried to speak, but had forgotten as you'd been trapped as a kitten for so long.

"We shall get you to speak my name first, Kitten." She smiled at you through the mirror.

You didn't mind the pet name she'd given you as you had no idea what the hell your real name was anyway. You nod as she mouths the word of her name before making you copy.

"Alcina."

"A - Al - Al - cina!" you manage.

She strokes back your hair and you purr.

"Good girl," she coos.

"Alcina," you look up at her. "Alcina."

You really do like the sound of her name as much as she loves petting you. However, there's only so much petting she will give. You now had to work out how to start becoming human once again. 

"Stand," she tells you while holding out her hand to support you. 

Like a toddler learning your first steps, she guides you across the room. Even in your normal form you're still not reaching her size, in fact you're only at her half way point, however that can actually be changed. 

"Good girl," she smiles down on you, her hand now in your hair massaging it softly.

You don't intend for her to have to look down on you constantly, even though she really has no problems with it, and before you know it bones are breaking and extending filling in with extra marrow to then be covered by bone, which is then covered with muscle, and skin. 

"Kitten?" she looks to you amused as you reach to just about her height and body weight.

It's a strain as you've not shifted in a long time, but you're pleased with the results as it now means you're free to do as you please with her and she with you.

"Hungry for Alcina," you now purr as you rub your head against hers.

She raises a hand to your head as her tongue is then dragged all the way up your neck making you purr. You feel two sharp points directly after as one of your hands knead at her breasts. She dips in and you feel a sharp stabbing pain making you cry out like that of a cat during mating. Your hands form claws causing her to moan against you as you knead her harder. 

She's moaning loudly as your other clawed hand rakes down her body, tearing right through her nightdress to draw blood from her once smooth pale skin. Your back now arches as she sucks delightfully on your open wounds.

"Al-cina!" you gasp as she pulls away.

"You're right, pet. The bed," she smiles. 

You take control of the situation now and push her over to the bed.

"Bad Kitten," she frowns as you push her down harshly to then tear open her nightdress to expose her in all her glory.

Her smile now gives away the mean sounding comment which she threw at you. 

"Play with Alcina," you smile as your grow out your tail, which is now mesmerising as it sways from side to side behind you. 

Alcina reaches out to grab it as you straddle her, she gives it a good squeeze that had you hissing at her before a tongue like sandpaper is dragged right up the open wounds you made earlier. She's falling back against the bed now as you continue to lick the wounds clean for her. Your tongue softens as the wounds start to heal up. 

"Come here, my kitten." She smiles devilishly as she wraps her legs around your waist.

You purr as you lean into her neck, dragging your tongue all the way up her ear before nipping it. She breathes against your neck, her hands raking down your back splitting skin. She smears the blood with her fingers before suckling on them as you bite back at her neck.

Her blood is like the finest red wine you've ever tasted as it now coats your tongue and bottom lip.

"Share," she now scolds you as she grabs a handful of your hair to pull you back with a hiss. 

She them pulls you towards her, lips locking, her tongue invading your mouth without your permission so you clamp down upon it, drawing more blood which greatly upsets her as she's not in control.

She grabs your tail and pulls, your head snaps back with a hiss again just as she's lifting herself up to take your bottom lip between her teeth. The taste of blood flows into your mouth, your blood which she's now hungrily lapping up for herself. 

Your clawed hands grip her breasts and squeeze harshly, making her moan into your mouth. It makes you smile, knowing you're back in control, but that was until you feel a finger pressed right up against your entrance.

Your eyes glow as you move your hips so that her finger rubs against your sensitive skin. She's smiling up at you. 

"Is this what you desire, Kitten?" she asks teasingly as her finger is now rubbing circles against you.

It's driving you mad as your fangs grow out in impatience. 

"Well?" she treases.

Your hips try to guide her finger where you want it to be, but she moves it away.

"Meow?" you whine in hopes of that working.

A smile tugs back at her lips as her finger, which is now joined by another to go back to your entrance again. Your tail twitches in anticipation as she dives right in. Your head is thrown back as a long soft moan escapes you. 

"Alcina," you purr as she pushes in to pull out again, her thumb teasing your clit from time to time as you now go back to kneading her breasts. 

You tuck your tail under you, letting it find its way to her entrance, making her gasp as you thrust it right into her.

"Kitten," she breaths against you as she tries to keep her fingers goung in a steady rhythm along with you.

"Alcina," you half purr as you're now reaching your climax.

"Almost, my pet." She smiles as her eyes close as she keeps focused on bringing you over the top as well. 

The fur of your tail is brushing upon her clit nicely as you continue to thrust it in and out of her, your hands are also aiding as they continue to knead her breasts.

"A-Alcina!" you gasp sharply throwing your head back. 

"Kitten!" she's also gasping sharply in return as she also comes along with you. 

You collapse on top of her, both now coming down from your high. Pulling out your tail, you bring it up through your legs to start cleaning it with your tongue. 

"What a well trained kitten you are," Alcina praises you as you close your eyes and purr before going back to cleaning your tail. 

Once that's done you allow your body to shrink back to normal size to then lay next to her, your fingers now playing with one of her nipples as if it were a toy. Alcina lays contently as you nip and suck on it. 

"I'm not your mother," she chuckles as you knead it again. 

"No. You're my mate," you smile back at her as she leans in to kiss the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thinking about my multi-chapter Kitten story and wondered to myself just where I was going with it, so this was born in its place instead 😁 Plus it's if I don't ever finish my actual Kitten story, which I hope never happens as people still seem to like it 😥 
> 
> I'll get back to my multi-chapter stories once I have a clear head to do so with. I don't know if I may rewrite 'The Lady's Kitten' yet? I'll see how I feel in the long run.
> 
> A big thank you to: ChiefLuminaryPerfection for your support what with my sad life rant. I'm turning over a new leaf and from now on whatever is thrown my way I'll be here with optimism.


End file.
